I lost her
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Emily...I will do all I can to stay alive so you won't be left alone." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **I lost her**

 **Emily Fields sit next to a hospital bed. In that bed is her girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis.**

7 hours ago, Alison was hit by a bullet from a gun. The person who held the gun was none other than Mary Drake.

"Babe...what happened...?" says Alison, her voice low and weak and not strong and clean as it usually is.

"Mary shot you, Ali. She had a gun..." says Emily.

"You're okay...?" says Alison.

"I am. You were hit, not me." says Emily.

"What did the doctor say? I hope I'll be fine." says Alison.

"Doctor Laura Lee could't tell for sure yet. She's going through your test results right now." says Emily.

"If I die, I want you to know that I've always loved you, Emily. Because of you I never gave up. You're the reason I never went completely evil, babe." says Alison. "I never wanted to see you hurt."

"Ali, no death-bed confessions, you'll be alright, babe. I'm here for you. I love you sooo much." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em! You've always been a sweet girl." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Me is sweet." says Emily. "I always try to be nice to everyone."

"I love that about you, babe." says Alison.

"Ali, hang on there. You won't die." says Emily.

"How can you be so sure?" says Alison.

"I'm not, but trying to comfort myself in case things go bad." says Emily.

"Emily...I will do all I can to stay alive so you won't be left alone." says Alison.

"Miss Fields, you should let Miss DiLaurentis rest a bit now." says Doctor Laura Lee as she enter the room.

"Alright, doctor. Babe, take a cute nap." says Emily.

Emily and Doctor Lee leave the room.

Alison fall asleep.

5 hours later.

"Babe, are you awake?" says Emily as she enter the room.

"Yes, woke up 15 minutes ago..." says Alison.

"I'm glad you didn't die while I was away." says Emily.

"Me too." sys Alison. "Where have you been?"

"Hanna and I went shopping. I bought you this." says Emily as she open her bag and pull out a pink plushie bear.

She gives the bear to Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Anything for my beautiful Ali D." says Emily in a cute soft tone.

"Em, you're absolutely wonderful. I don't deserve you." says Alison.

"Yes, you do, babe. You have done a lot of cutie things." says Emily.

"Sure, but I've also done really evil sexual bad things." says Alison. "Most people would never forgive me for that..."

"...but I do 'cause unlike a lot of other people, I know how sweet and adorable you truly are." says Emily.

"Cute! So nice that you think I'm sweet despite all the very bad stuff I've done." says Alison.

"Ali, you were always sweet, even when you acted all bitchy and sassy, I could see that there was a very sweet chick behind the crap." says Emily.

"It's great that you think so, babe." says Alison.

"Of course. I love you." says Emily. "See you tomorrow, Ali. I need to go now. Mom needs my help."

"I understand." says Alison.

The next day when Emily arrive at the hospital to visit Alison, she sees Doctor Laura Lee outside Alison's room, crying a bit.

"Doctor, is what's wrong...?" says Emily.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Miss Fields. Your friend...she died during the night. I went in to check on her this morning and she was dead." says Doctor Lee.

"No!" says Emily out loud.

"I wish it wasn't true, but unfortunately it is. Miss Alison DiLaurentis is dead. According to the life support read-out her time of death was 23.31 hours last night." says Doctor Lee.

Emily starts to cry.

"You may go in and see her if you like. We decided to wait with moving here to the morgue until you and her closest family member's seen her." says Doctor Lee.

"I'd like to see her, please. One last time..." says Emily.

Doctor Lee unlock and open the door to Alison's room.

"Here you go. I'll let you have some alone-time with her." says Doctor Lee.

"Thanks." says Emily as she enter the room and close the door.

Emily walk over to the bed where Alison is, looking peaceful, as if she was asleep. It's clear that she's dead though, since her chest does not move from breathing.

"Ali, you told me you'd hold onto life and not die and leave me here sad and alone without you, my amazing blonde one and only love." says Emily in a vey sad tone as she continue to cry.

Emily gently touch Alison's beautiful face as if she expect Alison to open her eyes and be alive again.

"Why didn't you keep your promise to stay alive with me, Ali...?" says Emily. "I need you sooooooo much!"

Emily goes down on her knees, still crying.

"How can I go on without the most amazing blonde ever?" says Emily through her tears.

Emily gives Alison a kiss and get very disappointed when she feel no sweet sexy warmth from Alison's erotic red lips.

"I wish you were still alive, babe." says Emily.

Emily stop crying.

Emily walk back out from the room.

"Thanks, doctor. I'm done." says Emily.

"I understand. As soon as Charlotte Drake's been here, we'll move the body of Miss DiLaurentis to the morgue." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Who'll be taking care of the funeral for Miss DiLaurentis?" says Doctor Lee.

"Charlotte and I will do that." says Emily. "We are the closest Ali have since her mother's already dead and Alison's aunt was the one who shot Ali..."

"Seems as your friend did not have an easy life." says Doctor Lee.

"Alison's life was never easy. She had many enemies." says Emily.

"Not to be rude, but if so, maybe death was sort of a blessing." says Doctor Lee.

"No worry. I know what you mean. Ali perhaps finally finds peace in Heaven. I hope that's where she is. Some believe she'd go to Hell." says Emily.

"The way I saw it, your friend was only nice. I think she'll end up in Heaven, Miss Fields." says Doctor Lee with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, doctor." says Emily with a tiny cute smile.

"No problem. If you need to talk, just come and see me." says Doctor Lee.

"Okay." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Doctor Lee.

5 hours later.

"Emily, are you okay?" says Charlotte.

"No, without Ali eveything seems so empty." says Emily.

"She was my sister and I miss her a lot, but you were in love with Ali. I can't even imagine what you must feel." says Charlotte.

"I don't know how to be happy now, not having Ali as my girlfriend. I was gonna ask her to marry me..." says Emily.

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I will." says Emily.

"Like we agreed on, we'll each pay half of the cost for Alison's funeral, right?" says Charlotte.

"Yes." says Emily.

"And this...is for you." says Charlotte as she gives Emily a golden necklace.

It's a necklace that Alison used to wear a lot.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"I know that she'd like you to have it much more than she ever would want me to have it, Emily." says Charlotte. "Take it."

"Okay..." says Emil as she put on the necklace.

"Looks great." says Charlotte. "Now a piece of Alison will always be with you. That way she's never totally gone. Her spirit will walk by your side."

"I can almost feel her soul right now." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh, wearing that ncklace has given you Alison's aura. You're suddenly a lot more like her." says Emily.

"I'm still me." says Emily.

"Yeah, but you also have the aura of Ali now and that's cute." says Charlotte.

"Awww! Thanks, Charlotte. You're so nice." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. So are you." says Charlotte.

2 days later.

"Charlotte, I've sent my part of the money to your secondary account." says Emily.

"Perfect. I'll send in the final payment to Mr Northson & Daughter later." says Charlotte.

"Did you pick out a grave spot for Ali...?" says Charlotte.

"Yes, I did. It's right here." says Emily as she point at the spot on a map of Shady Pines Cemetery.

"I see. That's a good spot. Not too far from mom...uh...I mean Jessica's place." says Charlotte.

"You should refer to Jessica as your mom, she raised you while Mary was locked up in that damn shit hole." says Emily.

"You're right. Jessica was much more of a mother to me than Mary ever was." says Charlotte.

"Do you think Mary ever did care about you?" says Emily.

"She did in a twisted insane kind of way." says Charlotte. "Inside her own weird mind, Mary thought that she was protecting me by being evil."

"I'm glad she'll end up in prison." says Emily.

"And so am I, despite the fact that she's my bio-mom." says Charlotte.

5 days later it's Alison's funeral.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, who leave the realm of mortality too early, we wish you piece in Heaven. May the great God have mercy on your soul." says Father Duncan.

"Ali...my lil' sister...you'll never be forgotten. Myself and your dear Emily are always going to remember you as the sweet wonderful person you really were. Sleep well, girl." says Charlotte.

"Ali, you're probably the most amazing woman I've ever met and I love you more than I can say in words. I'm gonna miss you every single day and it will be hard to go on without you, babe." says Emily.

"Hereby we send Miss DiLaurentis to the glory afterlife. Let's hope that her immortal spirit will find find happiness for all eternity in Heaven." says Father Duncan.

US Army officers play the National Anthem on trumpets as Alison's body is placed in her grave.

Emily cry a bit and so does Charlotte.

"Alison was too young to die. She was only 22 with a bright awesome life ahead of her." says Emily, still crying.

"I agree with you, Emily. My sister didn't deserve to die like this." says Charlotte.

Charlotte try to comfort Emily and so does Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

Suddenly there's a bright white light and they can see Alison's spirit, dressed in white clothes, fly up to Heaven.

Emily stop crying and instead smile a little, glad to see that Alison is going to Heaven after all and not to Hell, despite the bad tuff she's done.

"I will love you forever, Emily." says Alison's spirit.

"Thanks, babe!" says Emily as she wave goodbye to Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
